1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved foamed plastic core door, structural panel, or closure member and more particularly, is directed to a novel construction wherein an inner core formed of light weight cellular plastic foam is provided with an outwardly facing surface having a plurality of relatively small, outwardly projecting, integral bosses arranged in spaced apart intervals thereon for contact against the inside surface of an outer door skin or decorative face member adhesively secured to the bosses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of doors, closure members and architectural structural panels have been provided having a wide variety of decorative outer faces and many different types of inner cores, some being formed of cellular, foamed plastic material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,041 discloses a door structure having a core panel of plastic foam and sheets of solid plastic on the outer faces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,784 discloses a construction panel having a sheet metal outer skin and an inner core of foam cellular plastic material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,305 discloses a metal clad door having a peripheral frame and a core of cellular foam material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,703 discloses a storm door having metal outer faces, a foam core and an opening therein for a glazing panel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,046 discloses a door having a wooden frame and a core comprising a slab of foam material sandwiched between two sheets of corrugated cardboard between outer face panels formed of aluminum. U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,588 discloses a sheet metal door construction including a metal, rectangular frame around a core of cellular foam sandwiched between a pair of metal door faces.